I'll Miss You While the Wind Blows
by quintalisback
Summary: Briella is dreaming only, are they even hers? She wakes up in the night screaming bloody murder if she doesn't even take her special pills for calming herself. And what of the boy who is now acting as if they are best friends? She's never even met him before and yet he knows everything about her? (Daybreakers featured along with the added names)


I can't get away! A huge black mass of fur with a drooling mouth of pure white teeth-no fangs was heading in my direction and there weren't any easy trees to climb up for a momentary safety.

_Seraphina, come to me and I promise to not hurt you,_a strange light voice said, almost as if it was trying to grab me with an invisible force.

"No, I'll never stop!" I screamed hiding behind a huge tree. I peeked for a second to see where my predator was, it was looking in the opposite direction and so I took the chance to leap behind another tree.

_I do promise, trust in me. I need you alive to come back . You're my connection to everything. I created you for this I-_I listened more for the voice brushing a bit of sweat and blonde hair out of my face but everything went silent .

I looked through the woods and with the help of the moon in the sky saw a lake and headed straight for it. I knew I wasn't being followed because the loud thumps that had been following me were not. I was alone under the full moon and staring at a boat that was my key to safety. Across the lake I saw a row of houses, each with several lights on proving there were other people around; help that could save me from this nightmare.

Just as I was about to approach the boat, the voice returned, only it seemed more _real_ than before.

"You must obey, or I will destroy everything! Starting with the vermin you call family." The voice was angry now and as I started to sprint, a hand grabbed my hair dragging me to whatever it was attached to. "Now, now my sweet, do what I say and everything will run smoothly as according to plan. Fail to do so and well I think you know the rest..."

I screamed and fought hard as the hand turned into two pinning me easily to the ground. I scrunched my eyes closed hoping not to see what would happen next but for some reason I felt my body slow down and my eyes creep open.  
Above me, was not a monster but a strange woman with dark hair and eyes a piercing violet-no silvery kaleidoscope of every eye color possible. Her skin was slightly tanned and she was wearing what looked like a mix of white chiffon and silk glimmering like diamonds in the moonlight.

"Now my child, stop fighting and let me tell you what I want you to do. If you ever wish to see the breaths of those you love then you'll let me _help_ you, by helping me." She was whispering now and a second later we were standing face to face, her long arms rested on my shoulders in a warm embrace. "My child, you are the key to my freedom-to saving the world. Now all I need you to do is-" She stopped suddenly and fell onto the grass. I stared wide eyed as I realized what had happened.

"No!" I started to feel hot tears come rushing out and fell to my knees shaking the woman who I feared and strangely loved at the same time.

"She had to go," a cold voice said. "She was killing you, I had no other choice."

"But-but you can't! I love her and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"But I loved you before you ever knew she existed." The voice was now next to me dragging me to my feet. I stood still sobbing as a rough hand of the cold voice brushed away the tears and cupped my face so that he and I could gaze into each other's faces. His midnight eyes were piercing against his soft fair skin and long tossled sandy hair. "Sera, I love you."

"But-"

"No, I love you."

"I know, I love you too, but I love my mother just as much."

He wore a pained expression and let out a sigh. "I know that too. So that's why I have to-"

_Beep, beep._

My alarm clock went off and I started to roll out of my pastel blue and brown bed. _6:50_, it read in green. _Great, _I thought, it's the first day and I already wished it was the last. Well, atleast I'm a senior.

I took a quick shower and returned to my room and went to my walk in closet trying to figure out a doable outfit. _Hm,_ I thought and then found a solution. I pushed through my clothes until I found my favorite jean skirt and paired it with a white lace cami and purple ruched short sleeve shirt. I threw on a pair of tannish-grey flats and grabbed my black hobo bag and stood in front of my vanity checking to make sure everything was looking good. I ran my fingers through my long straight brown hair and even popped in a pair of silver hoop earrings. _Perfect,_ I thought. I even got the hang of using makeup and a touch of fruity lipgloss.

Before I headed out of my bedroom I checked my night stand to see if a new one was there, and to no surprise, there was one. right next to the countless others was a ripped piece of scrap paper with writing on it. I read this mornings note and this time it read,

My child, how are you today? I hope to be joined with you again.

It was the same as every other strange note I found the next morning. It had started when I was found woken up one night from some terrible nightmare that I didn't even remember. From what I was told about that night from my older sister Rose, I was a hot sweaty mess shaking and screaming. This happened maybe a month ago and hasn't stopped since. My step mom got worried when it happened for two weeks straight and so now I've been declared crazy, visit a shrink and even consume a regular intake of intense drugs to calm me and help me with my nightmare breakdowns.

"Sweetheart, Briella are you ready yet? Damien Ormarr is here to drive you to school." My step mom Charlotte said as opened the door to head downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh, already? He's early," I said a little confused as to why my boyfriend was here Tao early. Just as I was reaching the end of the staircase and quickly exchanging good mornings with my sister Etta, I walk into my dining room to find Damien sitting at the table eating what looked to be scrambled eggs and toast.

"Uh, good morning D, I see you've gotten more comfortable being my boyfriend for more than a month that now, you've even taken advantage of my kind hearted step mom." I said giving him a straight face and then my signature arched eyebrow look of disapproval.

"Well a guys got to eat when he's hungry and it is the first day of school so why not celebrate with a breakfast date at the Greenwoods." He said with a smile. D wore a plain navy tee shirt and khaki shorts with pockets everywhere and as usual, his hair was disheveled so much that it look perfect.

"Well hurry up," I said smirking back and letting a couple of laughs escape my attempted serious face.

"I am, I am. What about you, though? I rarely see you eat more than a package of almonds." He said pinching my arm.

"Hey! That hurt, and don't worry! I'm grabbing some coffee and toast." I said walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed a mug and started pouring the dark hot drink and stole a slice of toast my sister had left to burn. "Alright let's go," D and I said in unison as he came in the kitchen to put his dish in the sink. We laughed at the same time before heading out the door to his black Ducati.

I didn't realize it then but I had that strange feeling we would not be the only ones riding a motorcycle to school this morning. For some reason, as I felt the rush of the wind as Damien and I headed to school, I knew something was about to happen and it had my name written all over it.


End file.
